Fire and Ice
by Kiteria
Summary: After having a run in with the leader of the strongest street gang in all of Tokyo and having to use her powers, Ice winds up being spotted by Narumi and taken to Alice Academy as a new student. But she's got secrets of her own. Her nickname suggests what her Alice is, but she honestly doesn't want others to know. What'll happen when she meets our favorite 'black cat' and friends?
1. First Encounters

A/N: New story I thought of after having watched an anime recommended to me by a reviewer. It took some time for me to get into it, but I liked it by the end of it. Hope you guys like the new story, sorry if you don't. Please, read and review.

* * *

-Ice-

I ran. I ran as fast as I could through the dimly lit streets of Tokyo, but I could still hear them coming after me.

'_Keh, this is what I get for goin to a pub and pickin a fight with the leader of one of the strongest street gangs in all of Tokyo.'_

I thought as I ducked down an alleyway. I hid on the steps of a bakery and waited, catching my breath. I sighed as I thought back to what had happened in the pub.

* * *

**A COUPLE OF MINUTES AGO**

* * *

"What can I get ya?"

The bartender asked as I sat down at the bar. I looked around and shrugged.

"What's tha strongest thing ya got?"

I asked and the bartender smiled at me before setting a mug down in front of me. I looked at it cautiously.

"This is guaranteed to get you drunk, just don't ask what's in it."

The bartender said and I shrugged before downing it. I felt my head spin a bit from the aftertaste, but it wasn't all that bad. I ordered another and as the bartender turned I heard laughter from behind me. I turned to see the leader of the toughest street gang in all of Tokyo.

"What are you lookin' at girlie?"

A guy in a blue suit asked and I shrugged as the bartender handed me my second mug. I walked over to them and sat down.

"I'm lookin' at you."

I said as I took a sip. The man in the white suit smiled at me.

"I like your spunk kid. My name's Roturichi and I'm the leader of the Tokyo Bandits."

He said, his words slightly slurred. I raised my mug to him.

"Nice to meet you, the name's Ice."

I said and he laughed before raising his mug to mine, toasting it, then downed it.

Somehow, we wound up having a drinking game and since I'd spent what little money I had at the beginning of the game we were playing for a thousand dollars in cold, hard cash. I knew I was going to win, I could handle myself and Roturichi seemed like he was reaching his limit quickly. When his head hit the table I stood up and started to collect my reward. He reached out and grabbed my wrist.

"Not so fast Ice."

He said and I glared at him.

"I won, so I get the money."

I said as he stood up.

"I don't think so. There's no way a kid like you could outdrink me."

He said and I narrowed my eyes at him.

"You callin' me a cheat ya old fart?"

I asked and he glared at me before raising his hand to hit me. I stepped back, pulled my arm back and smacked the hell out of the side of his face. The pub went silent and I cursed when I realized what I'd just done. I grabbed the money and ran.

* * *

**NOW**

* * *

I listened to the footsteps of the people following me as they got closer and closer. They passed by and after a while I let loose a sigh of relief. I checked the alleyway before running back out into the street. I just reached the edge of a streetlight when I felt a tug on my shirt, pulling me back into the alley.

"Mmmm!"

I tried screaming, but someone placed their hand over my mouth making that impossible. I felt whoever it was pull my arms behind my back and push me further down the alleyway. I struggled, but couldn't break free of their grasp.

"Settle down girlie. Our boss just wants to speak with you."

Someone said from behind me. I recognized the voice as one of the guys back in the pub.

I was thrown to the ground and looked up to see guns pointed at me, freezing me in place.

'_Well damn.'_

I thought as I looked around. I was in a back alley far away from the bustling streets of Tokyo. There were about twenty to thirty men in suits glaring at me, but the only ones that stood out from the rest was one with short, red hair in a black suit, one with long blonde hair to his shoulders in a blue gray suit, and the leader of the gang of misfits surrounding me. He had short cropped black hair barely covering his ears. He was in a white suit sitting on a set of steps. His black eyes glared at me and I couldn't help but smiled at the rather large bruise forming under his left eye from our scuffle in the pub.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? A little kitten trying to get away?"

He asked and I glared at him.

"Oh don't do that kitten, you'll ruin that pretty little face of yours."

He said and I spat at him only to be knocked to the ground by one of his goons.

"Hey, hey, we'll have none of that."

He said and the guy that hit me apologized as I sat back up.

"Let me go Roturichi!"

I yelled and he smiled at me.

"I'm honored you know who I am kitten."

He said drunkenly, standing up and I laughed at him.

"Kinda hard not to, what with you having already _told_ me your name."

I said and he glared at me.

"Look, all I want is my money back."

He said walking up to me. I stood up and looked him straight in the eye. I wasn't short, I was 5'7", but Roturichi was a tall man. Easily 7'3", give or take a few inches so I had to crane my neck to look him in the eye.

"Now why would I do that? I won, fair and square."

I said and one of his goons laughed.

"There's no way you could have outdrunk Roturichi-sama! He was raised on a bottle of wine!"

His goon yelled and I laughed.

"It's not my fault he didn't know when to back down. He got rowdy, and so did I."

I said with a smile only to be smacked by Roturichi himself.

I turned back to face him and spat the blood from my mouth.

"Watch what you say kitten, or you might wind up hurt."

He said and I smirked.

"It's not my fault you didn't know better. Now I suggest you let me go, before I get serious."

I said and they all laughed at me.

"Hahaha, yeah right. What are you going to do? There's thirty of us and only one of you."

The goon in the blue suit said and I turned to look at him, my smirk widening just a bit.

"Do you _really_ want to find out?"

I asked and he paled.

"Look girlie, just give me back my money and you can go."

Roturichi said and I looked back at him, all traces of humor gone from my face.

"No can do, I ain't got it on me."

I said and Roturichi's black eyes widened in shock.

"What do you mean you ain't got it on you! My men chased you straight out of the pub, how could you possibly have gotten rid of it?"

He asked and I just shrugged. He glared at me before grabbing me by the collar of my shirt and lifting me into the air.

"If you ain't got my money, then there's no need to keep you around."

He said as he reached into his suit and pulled out a gun.

'_Fuck. I should have known the leader of a street gang wouldn't fight fair.'_

I thought as he pointed the barrel at me.

"Any last words?"

Roturichi asked and I looked him in the eye as I wrapped my hand around his wrist.

"Yeah."

I said with a smirk and he looked at me in confusion.

"Freeze."


	2. Alice Academy and Hineko

_Last time:_

_"Any last words?"_

_Roturichi asked and I looked him in the eye as him as I wrapped my hand around his wrist._

_"Yeah."_

_I said with a smirk and he looked at me in confusion._

_"Freeze."_

* * *

-Ice-

Roturichi's eyes widened as ice spread from my hand to his wrist and slowly crept up his arm. He dropped me and I landed in a crouch.

"W-What is this? Some kind of parlor trick?"

He asked as he tried to claw at the ice still crawling up his arm.

"I don't think so. I don't take too kindly to people tryin' to cheat me out of what's mine."

I said and I saw Roturichi's eyes widen in fear. I heard his goons reach for their guns and froze them as soon as they pointed them at me. I didn't care about the others, I only wanted to kill Roturichi. I walked towards him and he took a step back. He tripped and fell on his butt. I laughed at the look of pure fear on his face.

"Oh what? You can't possibly be afraid of a little lass like me."

I said with a smirk as I continued to walk closer to him.

"W-Who are you?"

He asked and I looked him straight in the eyes as the ice crept up his shoulder to his neck.

"I've already told you that."

I said as I made the ice close around his throat, cutting off his airway.

"The name's Ice."

* * *

-Narumi-

I felt an Alice being used and hurried towards it. I stopped when I saw a young girl, no older than eighteen, standing in an alleyway surrounded by men in suits. She was glaring down at a man in a white suit and it was then that I noticed the ice around the man's throat.

'_Crap.'_

I though as I ran down the alleyway. I reached the girl just as the man asked her a question.

"I've already told you that."

She said and I stopped to see what she'd do next.

"The name's Ice."

She said before closing her fist and making the ice around the man's throat tighten.

"Alright, I think that's enough."

I said and the girl turned to look at me with wide, ice blue eyes. Then they narrowed as she glared at me.

"Stay out of this."

She said before turning back to the man before her. I sighed, I'd hoped I wouldn't have to use my Alice, but this girl has left me with no choice. I walked closer to her and turned her face towards me.

"Now, now, it's not nice to go around freezing people like that."

I said and she blushed.

"How about you let them go and come with me?"

I asked and she nodded before releasing the man and following me out of the alleyway.

As we walked down the street towards the Academy I looked back over my shoulder at the girl. She had waist length light brown hair that was pulled back into a high pony tail with two bangs handing down, framing her face. She was wearing a white sleeveless shirt with an aqua bow around the collar, and a short black skirt. On her feet were a pair of black, calf high combat boots. The silver buckles seemed to gleam in the fading sunlight.

'This girl said her name was Ice, but I get the feeling like that's not her actual name. But I saw for myself what her Alice is. She controls Ice just like Natsume controls Fire.'

I thought as we reached the gates to the Academy. I led her to the Staff Room and saw Misaki in standing next to the couch where an unconscious Natsume lay.

"What happened this time?"

I asked as we walked further into the room.

"Perona."

Was all Misaki said and I sighed. I understand that the Academy wants to continue to use Natsume for their 'jobs', but there is a limit to how far they can push someone.

"Think you can come with me? I need to talk to the principal about something."

I said and he nodded. I turned to Ice who was still under the effect of my Pheromones.

"If he wakes up, don't let him leave the room okay?"

I asked with a smile and she just nodded. Misaki and I left the room and headed for the Principal's office.

"Hey Narumi, who was that girl?"

Misaki asked and I smiled as I explained where I'd found her.

* * *

-Ice-

I blinked a couple of times and looked around.

_'What the? Where the heck am I? The last thing I remember is Roturichi, then some blonde guy behind me.'_

I thought as I looked around the room. I noticed it was a Staff Room of sorts, then when I saw a filing cabinet with an emblem on it I moved closer to see what it said.

"Alice Academy Permanent Records eh?"

I read aloud to myself.

_'Alice Academy? Never heard of it.'_

I thought as I turned around. I saw there was a table set between two couches. It was then that I saw the boy lying on one of them. He had short black hair. On each of his ears were earrings of sorts. On his right was a gold plate with what looked to be dragon carvings, while the left had a red ball. He was wearing a uniform of sorts. It was a black and blue jacket with some kind of collar and a pair of blue plaid shorts. He was handsome, but for some odd reason I felt like he was like a cat. Curled up on a couch sleeping peacefully.

The door opened and I quickly ducked behind the couch.

"Natsume-kun?"

A girl with big brown eyes and a heart-shape face walk into the room. She had long brown hair put up into two pig tails, with the tips curling. She was wearing a uniform similar to the boys, but instead of shorts she was wearing a blue plaid skirt.

"Is Natsume okay?"

Another voice asked and I peeked over the edge of the couch to see a blonde haired boy walk into the room with a rabbit in his arms. His hair fell in front of his light blue eyes. He wore a uniform exactly like the sleeping boy on the couch.

"I'm not sure, I think he is."

The girl said as the boy came to stand next to her.

"He's just sleeping. Come on Mikan, we can't be late for class again."

The boy said and the girl nodded.

"Okay Ruka-pyon."

The girl, Mikan, said before she and the blonde boy left.

Once the door was shut and I heard their footsteps fade I came out from behind the couch and went to stand next to the black haired boy who was sleeping on the other couch.

"Natsume huh? Nice name, wonder what he's like when he's awake?"

I wondered to myself as I reached down to push his bangs out of his face. His eyes snapped open and I was frozen to the spot by the intensity behind those dark red eyes. He grabbed my wrist and flipped us so I was heading for the cushions of the couch. I narrowed my eyes at him and pushed off from the couch. I backflipped and would have landed in a perfect crouch had he not still had a hold of my wrist. The added weight had me falling to the floor. I landed on my butt and rubbed my backside.

"Oww, that hurt."

I said to myself as I looked at where Natsume had wound up. He was on his stomach with his head looking right up my skirt. When he didn't move I looked at him weird.

'Normally by now a boy would apologize for looking up a girl's skirt. What's with this kid?'

I thought to myself before deciding the show had gone on long enough.

"Just how long do you plan on lookin' up my skirt you perv?"

I asked and he glared at me as he sat up.

"At least you don't wear polka dots like her."

He said in a deep, velvety voice and for some reason that send shivers down my spine.

"Whatever."

I said as I got to my feet. I started towards the door only to have my wrist grabbed by someone and got pushed down onto the couch after all. The boy was pinning me down, glaring at me.

"Who are you?"

He asked and I smirked up at him.

"Wouldn't you like to know."

I said and he glared at me.

He lifted one hand in front of my face and I watched as a ball of flame appeared in his hand. When I didn't so much as bat an eye his eyes widened at me.

"You're not afraid of me?"

He asked and I looked at him seriously.

"No. Why should I be, I don't know you."

I said and he glared at me.

"I could easily burn you."

He said and I rolled my eyes.

_'Yeah, and I could just as easily freeze your ass.'_

I thought. It was odd that this kid had a power like me, but that didn't mean I was gonna show him that I had one too.

"You could, or you couldn't. How 'bout you try it and we find out what happens?"

I suggested and he glared at me even more before he brought his hand closer to my face.

I smelt my hair starting to singe and growled up at him. I brought my legs up and kicked him off me. I flipped backwards off the couch and landed in a crouch. Natsume looked at me in shock.

"I'm not some defenseless little crybaby."

I said and for a second I thought I saw him smirk. Just as I saw he was about to charge at me the door opened to reveal the blonde haired man from before. I glared at him as I remembered what had happened.

"You, where the hell am I?"

I asked ignoring Natsume and turning towards the blonde.

"Yes, well, that might take a bit to explain and we have a lot to do to get you enrolled."

The blonde said and I sighed as I pinched the bridge of my nose in agitation.

"If you'll just follow me…"

Blondie said and I nodded. I walked out of the room, but stopped at the door and looked back at Natsume.

"See ya round, Hineko."

I said before heading out of the room and down the hall after the blonde.


	3. I'm Outta Here

A/N: I know, it's short but I liked where I ended it. Please read and review. Love you all.

* * *

_Last time: "If you'll just follow me…"_

_Blondie said and I nodded. I walked out of the room, but stopped at the door and looked back at Natsume._

_"See ya round, Hineko."_

_I said before heading out of the room and walking down the hall after the blonde._

* * *

-Ice-

After a while of following the blonde I was getting annoyed that he was staying quiet.

"Oy, blondie."

I said and saw him cringe at the tone in my voice.

"Yes?"

He asked as he kept walking.

"What's your name?"

I asked. He seemed to be a nice person, even if he did kidnap me and put me in here, wherever here is.

"Oh, I'm sorry. My name is Narumi and I'm one of the teachers at this Academy. It's a pleasure to meet you…."

He said trailing off.

_'Do I want him to know my real name or no? Well, this place is a school so why the hell not. It's not like I'm gonna stay here or anything.'_

I thought to myself before responding to Narumi.

"Hana."

I said and he smiled at me.

"Well Hana, welcome to Alice Academy."

He said, spreading his arms wide to gesture to the huge expanse of land before us. I looked around and shrugged.

"So it's a big school, am I supposed to be impressed?"

I asked and Narumi's smile faded a bit.

"Yes well, as of today you will be a student here. There are three branches of students here. Elementary, Middle, and High School."

He said as we reached a door. He opened it and led me to a room at the end of the hall.

"This will be your room."

He said opening the door to show a rundown little room covered in dust. There was a desk missing all the drawers but one and a bed that sagged all the way to the floor.

I frowned and looked up at him.

"It looks like shit."

I said and he scratched the back of his head awkwardly.

"Yes well, students here are grouped by their star level and seeing as you are a new student you are currently a no-star."

He said and I glared at him before turning around and heading for the exit.

"I'm outta here."

I said and opened the door leading back outside only to be stopped by Narumi.

"You can't."

He said with a solemn face and I glared at him.

"Watch me."

I said before ducking under his arm and walking outside. I headed for the gates of the Academy with Narumi chasing after me.

"Please Hana, listen to me. You are a special girl with a very special gift. That is what this Academy was built for. We teach all people with Alices to control them. It's not possible for you to leave. It's not allowed."

He said and I stopped when I reached the gate. An older man with graying hair in a security guard outfit stood in my way.

"Go back the way you came little missy."

He said and I glared at him.

"I don't think so. I don't like this place, I'm outta here."

I said before pushing past him and walking up to the gates. The security guard grabbed the back of my shirt and pulled me back. I turned around, grabbed his wrist and flipped him over my back.

"Don't touch me."

I growled at him and his eyes widened in fear. I turned back towards the gate only to see Narumi standing in my way.

"Get outta my way Narumi."

I said walking up to him and he shook his head.

"I can't do that Hana."

He said and I sighed.

"Then you leave me no choice."

I said before letting my powers seep down to my hands. Narumi's eyes widened as he realized the temperature drop. One of the many side effects to my power.

"I'm only going to ask you one more time Narumi, move."

I said and when he shook his head again I glared at him before charging at him.

Before he could do anything I'd already frozen both his arms, his legs, and his torso. He was completely immobilized. I reigned in my power and the temperature returned to normal. I kicked open the gates and they flew off their hinges. I heard alarms go off somewhere, but ignored them.

"Later Narumi."

I said before running through the gates and away from Alice Academy.

* * *

**Shoutouts to reviewers**

**xAngelReaperx: **Thank you so much for being the first one to review on my new story. I'm glad you found the ending of the first chapter funny, I myself thought it was kinda funny considering her Alice. As you've asked, I've updated. Hope you enjoyed this chapter just as much.

**OokamiLover19: **Glad you liked it Ookami, but I'm sorry that you're confused. If you'd have seen the anime you'd understand, but I'm not gonna ask you to watch it if you don't want. Though there's not much point in watching it considering I'm going to make a lot of changes, but some are going to go along with the anime so I guess there is a point. I'm sorry, ignore my blabbering. Thanks for the review, and I hope you enjoyed the update.

**Carolle Royale: **Thanks for the advice, but I'm not trying to make it perfect structure wise so much as grammar wise. I'll change it if I get a chance, but if I don't I'm sorry. As for putting out who she's going to wind up with, I'm actually not so sure I want her to be with Natsume. I'm going to write it and see how I feel when it gets to that. Keep in mind they are in High School so things can and will happen. Yes, Ice is the protagonist. I'm thankful you took time out of your day to give me advice, but I would have loved to see what you thought of the story. Like what you liked, hated. If you liked a certain character, what? But non-the-less I'm thankful for your review. I hope you liked this chapter as well.

A/N: Please read and review. Later guys. =^.^=


	4. Capture and Realizations

A/N: I apologize ahead of time to anyone who doesn't like this chapter. I didn't describe the fight scene, I skipped ahead a few minutes. I like how this chapter turned out. Please read and review.

* * *

_Last time: He was completely immobilized. I reigned in my power and the temperature returned to normal. I kicked open the gates and they flew off their hinges. I heard alarms go off somewhere, but ignored them._

_"Later Narumi."_

_I said before running through the gates and away from Alice Academy._

* * *

-Natsume-

_'I wonder just who that girl was? She was a lot different than I thought she was when I first saw her.'_

I thought as I watched the teacher blab about the lesson. I looked down a row at Mikan who was furiously trying to write down everything the teacher said.

_'Idiot.'_

I thought and started comparing the girl I'd seen when I woke up to Mikan.

_'She's obviously not a crybaby. She seems to be able to take care of herself unlike Mikan. And she has better sense in patterns than Mikan. She was wearing skull and crossbones whereas Mikan's wearing polka dots again.'_

I thought then blushed when I realized I was thinking about girls' underwear patterns. I looked out the window and sighed to myself. I blinked in surprise when I saw the girl from earlier walking down the path towards the gates with Narumi following after her.

_'Where is she going?'_

I wondered as I watched as she was stopped by the security guard. She pushed past him and heading for the gate only to be pulled back by the security guard. I saw the girl grabbed the security guard's hand and flip him over her back.

_'Damn.'_

I thought as I watched her turn back to the gate only to see it was blocked by Narumi this time. I saw Narumi shake his head then I saw the girl charge at him.

"Hey Natsume, you coming?"

Someone asked and I turned to see Mikan looking at me. I noticed class was over and everyone was heading to their next class.

"Yeah."

I said standing up. I turned back to the window only to see the gates fly off their hinges and the alarms went off.

_'She can't possibly think she can escape.'_

I thought before I saw the girl run out of the gates and disappear into the woods surrounding the school.

* * *

-Ice/Hana-

_'I should have known it wouldn't be that easy.'_

I thought as I ran through the woods. I was really getting tired of being chased all the damn time. When I heard the footsteps behind me get closer I jumped up into the trees and hid amongst the shadows. When they ran past I sighed in relief.

"Nice move."

A voice said and I froze. I turned to see a very pale man with spiky black hair and cold eyes hidden behind a white masquerade-like mask. He had rings on each of his fingers and an earring hanging from his ear. He was wearing a large black coat over his pants which were also black. He was wearing a pair of black high heeled shoes and black lipstick.

_'Even if he was good enough to have found me, he wears way too much black.'_

I thought before standing up on the branch I was on.

"Let me guess, you were sent to take me back too?"

I asked crossing my arms over my chest and leaning against the trunk of the tree.

"That I have."

He said and I sighed.

"Tell me something, why is it I'm not allowed to leave?"

I asked and his eyes widened a bit.

"Because you contain an ability that normal humans must not be allowed to know about."

He said and I sighed.

"So I have to stay in that Academy just because they're afraid of how normal humans will react once they find out there are people out there with powers?"

I asked and his eyes widened once again.

"I'll tell ya what. You manage to beat me and I'll go back."

I said with a smile before jumping from the tree and landing in a crouch on the ground. I heard the man land a couple of feet behind me and turned to face him with a smile.

_'There has only been one person able to beat me and he's the one who taught me everything I know, and that was my brother. There's no way this guy can beat me.'_

I thought as the black clad man charged at me.

* * *

-Persona-

I was shocked that this girl understood so much about the Academy with having only been within it's gates for a couple of minutes. She wasn't allowed to leave, and I wasn't going to let her.

I jumped back when she sent a shard of ice at me.

_'Seems like she has perfect control over her Alice.'_

I thought as I charged at her once again. The school wanted her back alive so I refused to use my Alice, but this fight was drawing out too long.

"What's wrong? Can't handle me?"

She asked and my eyes widened as an image of my younger sister flashed through my mind. I shook my head to clear it. There was no way, my sister was dead. The school had made sure of that.

"Enough of this."

I said before appearing behind her and using a small portion of my Alice hoping to bring her to her knees to be able to take her back, but when she remained standing I used more of it. She knocked my hand back and turned to glare at me.

"Don't touch me so casually."

She snapped and my eyes widened in disbelief.

_'She has an Ice Alice, then why was she not affected by my Alice?'_

I wondered. The only person I knew that wasn't affected by my Alice was my sister and that was because she'd been exposed to it when we were younger and I was training her.

I heard the girl cry out and looked up to see her holding her side and blood seeping through her fingers. I looked around to see the others who had been sent to look for her were coming this way and one had shot her.

_'Idiots! They were told not to use their guns because the school wanted her back alive.'_

I thought angrily before walking up to the girl and placing my hands on her shoulders. She growled at pushed them away and in that instant I saw her eyes change from ice blue to a dark red. My eyes widened as I realized who this girl was.

"Persona-sama."

One of the humans said as they came up to me. I quickly picked the girl up and threw her over my shoulder before heading back to the Academy, ignoring her repeatedly beating my back.

I stood against the wall watching as the ESP and principals of every level of the Academy regarded the girl brought before them.

"What is your name girl?"

One of the principals asked and the girl glared up at them.

"Why the hell should I tell you?"

She asked and gasps were heard around the room from the humans watching. No one talked to the ESP and the principals like that without being punished.

"I'll ask again."

The same principal asked, their voice hard.

"What is your name?"

They asked and I looked at the girl standing in the middle of the room holding her side. She glared up at them before a smirk appeared on her face.

"Ice."

She said before I felt the temperature drop and saw ice spread from where she stood to the floor. It crawled along before it climbed up the walls and headed for the principals and the ESP.

"Restrain her!"

One of them yelled and the girl was suddenly pinned down by one of the humans before she froze them solid.

"Persona!"

One of the ESP yelled and I mentally cringed before walking over to the girl that reminded me so much of my sister and pinned her down. She tried to freeze me, but it didn't work.

"Her Alice is too dangerous to go unrestrained. Put these on her then take her to her room."

An ESP said before the room was emptied. I looked at the restraints that were given to me and sighed. They were really powerful ones.

I picked up an earring that had a blue blood gem hanging from it and pushed it through her ear, thankful that it was already pierced. Then I put a silver earring with a flower carved into the metal next to it. I put a silver ring with a blue blood gem set in the middle on her right hand's pointer finger, then picked up the marker gun. I'd personally experienced her power and knew that even with all these restraints _and_ the mark I was about to give her her power would still be very dangerous.

She screamed as soon as the needle touched her, but I held her down as I drew the mark on her cheek below her left eye. When I was done she'd passed out and I sighed as I wiped the blood from the mark on her cheek. I picked her up and carried her to her room. I didn't like the fact that she was staying in such a rundown place, but couldn't do anything about it. I laid her down on the bed, thankful someone had already cleaned her room and changed the bed for a sturdier one. I turned and was about to leave when I heard the girl say something in her sleep. At first I didn't believe I'd heard her right, but when she said it again there was no denying what I'd been debating.

"…Rei…"

I turned and looked at the girl lying on the bed in disbelief. The school had told me they'd killed her. They'd even brought in her body to show me proof, and yet she was right here, alive.

"Hana."

Her name escaped my lips before I could even think about stopping them. I felt tears in my eyes and left the room when I heard the dormbot coming. I stood in a tree looking back at her window. She was alive, my sister was alive, and she was here at the Academy.


	5. New Student

_Last time: "Hana."_

_Her name escaped my lips before I could even think about stopping them. I felt tears in my eyes and left the room when I heard the dormbot coming. I stood in a tree looking back at her window. She was alive, my sister was alive, and she was here at the Academy._

* * *

-Ice/Hana-

"No…no…no, REI!"

I screamed as I shot upright. I winced at the pain in my side and looked around. I was in that rundown room Narumi had showed me yesterday. The early morning sunshine showing through my window proved that I'd been out for a while. I looked down at my side and saw it was bandaged. I tore off the bandage and assessed the wound on my side. The bullet had just grazed me, but it still hurt. The wound was already scabbing over and I sighed before getting to my feet and heading for the door. I reached for the knob and stopped when I saw the ring on my finger. That hadn't been there before. It was then that I felt the weight of the earrings in my ear. I reached up and growled. I tried taking them out, but stopped when I got shocked.

_'Fuck, they're restraints.'_

I thought as I opened the door. I stopped when I saw a pink robot in an apron in the doorway.

"Oh, good morning Hana-kun. Did you sleep well?"

It asked and I growled at it.

"How do you know my name?"

I asked and it just blinked at me.

"I was informed that you would be starting classes this morning Hana-kun, so I brought you your uniform. Please change and come down for breakfast."

It said before handing me an outfit, bowing, then leaving.

"Stupid bucket o' bolts."

I said before walking back into the room and looking at the uniform I'd been given. I sighed before changing. I folded my clothes and put then under the bed, wincing when I bent over.

"Guess Narumi wasn't kidding when he said I was to be a student here."

I said to myself as I walked out of the room and down the stairs. It was only when I smelled food that I realized just how hungry I was. When I opened the door I saw the pink robot putting a plate on a shabby looking table.

"Here's your breakfast Hana-kun, I must see to the other students."

It said as I made my way to the table. I glared at the single piece of bacon and small portion of rice.

"What the hell is this?"

I asked and the robot stopped.

"Breakfast for no-stars. The higher up your star level the better food and living conditions you get."

It said before bowing and leaving.

I glared at the small portion of food laid before me and sighed.

_'I'm going to have to fix my star ranking and fast. There is no way in hell I'm livin like this.'_

I thought as I picked up the piece of bacon and walked out the door. I remembered the way to the Staff Room from yesterday and headed there. I needed to know what I could do to change my star ranking, and besides, if I was to be starting classes here I needed to know which ones I had to go to.

* * *

-Narumi-

"So that girl from yesterday is starting as a student today right?"

Misaki asked and I nodded.

"Yes, she should be waking up soon."

I said and Misaki and the others nodded.

"Is it true that they had to get Persona to bring her back?"

Serina asked and I nodded.

"Yes, she-"

I stopped when I heard a knock at the door. Misaki got up and answered it.

"Hey, do you know where Narumi is?"

A voice asked and Misaki stumbled back out of the way of Hana's way. My eyes widened when I saw the Alice restraints hanging from her ear, but I was shocked to see the ice blue snowflake marked onto her cheek below her left eye.

"Good morning Hana-kun."

I said and she glared at me.

"Okay will people please stop with the 'Hana-kun' already. If you must call me by my name call me Hana, nothing else."

She said crossing her arms, the movement making her earring swing.

"I'm sorry, but what business did you have in coming here?"

Jinno asked and Hana turned to glare at him.

"And who are you?"

She asked and Jinno pushed his glasses up.

"My name is Jinno, and I'm the Math teacher here at the Academy."

He said and I saw Hana smirk.

_'Uh-oh.'_

I thought as I saw her extend her hand towards him.

"My name's Hana, nice to meet you."

She said and Jinno looked at her hand skeptically before taking it and shaking it in greeting. He tried to pull back, but found he couldn't. He looked down at his hand and his eyes widened. His entire hand was encased in ice.

"Hana, maybe we should go somewhere else and talk."

I said and she turned to look at me.

"Be my guest."

She said as she released Jinno's hand and walking to the door and waiting for me.

I turned to look at the other teachers and was shocked to see fear in their eyes, even Jinno's. I quickly got up and went over to the door. Hana walked out into the hall and I followed after her, closing the door to the Staff Room after me.

"Alright, if I'm going to be forced to stay here know that I'm _not_ staying in that rundown little room."

She said and I blinked in surprise at her.

"The only way to change that is to-"

"Change my star level, I know. My question for you is how do I do that?"

She asked as she leaned against the window sill and looked at me.

"Well, your star level changes depending on your behavior and your grades. You can be promoted or demoted depending on both."

I said and heard her sigh.

"Then I'm guessing my display earlier didn't help any."

She said and I shook my head.

"Excuse me a moment, I'll be right back."

She said before pushing off from the wall and walking back into the Staff Room.

I waited and just when I was about to go in after her the door opened and Hana walked out.

"I'll see you all in class."

She said before closing the door after her. When she turned to face me I was shocked to see she had a star on the collar of her uniform.

"What did you-"

I started, but she cut me off.

"I apologized, and explained why I'd acted the way I did."

She said and I looked at her in surprise.

"Right, well let's go and introduce you to your classmates."

I said and she nodded. I led the way down the hall to the classroom. The other teachers and I had decided it'd be best to become High School teachers rather than Elementary, that way we could keep an eye on Natsume and the others and now we have an even better reason.

"Here we are, your homeroom and first class."

I said and she looked up at me.

"Who's the teacher?"

She asked and I smiled.

"That'd be me."

I said and she blinked in surprise.

"Let's go."

She said and I nodded before opening the door and walking in.

"Class, we have a new student."

I said and everyone got quiet. I motioned for Hana to come in and when she was standing next to me I started to write her name up on the board until she growled at me. I held my hands up in defense and turned to face the class.

"Hello, my name is Hana. It's a pleasure to meet you all."

She said with a bow and my eyes widened. I didn't know she could be so….nice.

"You can go sit next to Mikan."

I said and Hana nodded before walking down the row of students and sitting next to Mikan.

"Well, I'll leave it to you."

I said to the sub before leaving.

* * *

-Ice/Hana-

I glared at Narumi when he'd started to write my name up on the blackboard. When he held his hands up in defense I smiled to myself. I introduced myself to the class then went to go sit by the girl who Narumi said was Mikan. When I sat next to her I realized it was the girl who had come in to see Natsume. I looked around as I sat down and saw the blonde boy with the rabbit the girl had called Luca-pyon was in my class as well, but my eyes widened a bit when I saw Natsume sitting behind me. I ignored them all and looked out the window as I propped my feet up against the desk. I heard whispers from the other students and sighed to myself.

_'Stupid kids, what the hell do I look like? A monkey at a zoo or something?'_

I thought as I ignored the stares I felt boring into me. Then the girl next to me poked me in my side and I hissed in pain before glaring at her. She flinched and I sighed when I realized I was doing it again.

"Sorry, you just poked a bruise. What'd you want?"

I asked kindly and the girl smiled at me.

"I'm sorry I poked your bruise. My name's Mikan, it's nice to meet you Hana-kun."

She said and I suppressed a growl. I hated it when people called me Hana-kun.

"It's nice to meet you Mikan."

I said with a small smile before looking back out the window.

"Oy, girl."

A voice said from behind me, sending shivers down my spine.

"What do you want Hineko?"

I asked Natsume without turning to look at him. I heard him growl and smirked.

"What happened to your side?"

He asked and I narrowed my eyes as I looked outside.

"Nothing."

I said and I noticed the entire class was quiet as they tried to listen in on our conversation. I looked around and glared at them. Some flinched and stepped back, others glared back. Mostly the girls glared back.

"Who do you think you are talking to Natsume-kun like that?"

A girl with short green hair asked and I looked at her boredly.

"I'm me, and who are you?"

I said and she glared at me even more.

"My name is Sumire."

She said and I nodded before looking around the room. Everyone was looking at us.

"What do you want Permy?"

I asked and heard Natsume, Luca, and Mikan giggle at my nickname for Sumire.

"Don't talk to Natsume-kun. If anyone should talk to him it's me."

She said and I rolled my eyes at her. The bell rang and I stood up.

"Whatever."

I said before walking past her, down the stairs, and headed out into the hall towards my next class.

I heard the whispers of the students around me. Most of them wanting to know what my Alice was, others wondering what I did to get so many Alice restraints put on me. I sighed as I walked to Jinno's class. I smiled up at him and he nodded back. I walked up and sat next to Mikan again. As soon as the class filed in the whispers started again and I groaned as I looked out the window.

_'This is going to be a long day.'_

I thought as I ignored the students around me, and listened to what Jinno was saying.

* * *

A/N: Sorry if you didn't like the chapter. It was kinda boring having her meet everyone, but it had to be written. I'll try to do better. Please read and review.


	6. Wounded and New Friends

_Last time: I walked up and sat next to Mikan again. As soon as the class filed in the whispers started again and I groaned as I looked out the window._

_'This is going to be a long day.'_

_I thought as I ignored the students around me, and listened to what Jinno was saying._

* * *

-Natsume-

I sat down behind Hana and watched as she looked out the window like she'd done last class. I could tell there was something wrong with her side, but because of the idiots in our class I hadn't been able to get an answer. I saw Mikan looking at Jinno confused as she desperately tried to understand the equation he was explaining how to solve, but I could tell she didn't get it.

"Umm, Hana-kun, can you help me?"

She asked Hana and I saw her jaw tighten when Mikan called her Hana-kun, but she still turned to look at her with a small smile.

"What do you need?"

She asked in a soft whisper.

"I don't get this, even with Jinno-sensei explaining it."

Mikan said and I sighed, this equation was so simple. Hana looked at Mikan's paper and I saw her frown.

"Well no wonder, the way you're writing it will only confuse you."

She said as she put her feet on the floor and sat up straight. She took the pencil from Mikan's hand, erased what was written on the paper and easily rewrote it so it would be easier to understand. I listened to Hana as she explained to Mikan how to solve the equation.

"Oh! Now I get it!"

Mikan yelled and Jinno turned from the board to look at her.

"Miss Sakura, if you're so certain you understand then why don't you solve the next question."

He said and the class laughed as Mikan sweat dropped.

"Don't worry. Just do it the same way I just showed you how to do the last one."

She said and Mikan nodded before going down to the board. Hana propped her feet back up on the desk and looked back out the window. I looked from her to Mikan who was actually solving the problem up on the board. When she was done Jinno looked over it and his eyes widened.

"That's-That's correct."

He said and Mikan smiled as she came back and sat down.

"Thank you Hana-kun!"

Mikan yelled and I saw Hana's jaw clench when Mikan called her Hana-kun again.

_'So she doesn't like being called Hana-kun? I wonder why.'_

I thought, but then the bell rang.

Students filed out of the room and into the hall.

"Natsume-kun! I got that question right and it was all thanks to Hana-kun."

Mikan yelled next to me and I frowned.

"I think you should stop calling her that."

I said and Mikan looked at me confused.

"Why?"

She asked and I sighed.

"Because I think it annoys her."

I said and Mikan looked at me confused before turning to look at Hana who was leaning against the wall away from everyone else. She ran over to her and said something to her. Mikan started crying and I watched as Hana frowned.

"Natsume, why are you so interested in Hana?"

Luca asked and I turned to look at him.

"I'm not."

I said and he shook his head.

"Yes you are. You've been staring at her all class period, you did the same in Narumi's class. What are you thinking?"

He asked and I sighed.

"Remember when the alarms went off yesterday?"

I asked and he nodded.

"They were because she tried to escape yesterday. Did you notice how she has all those restraints on? I want to know what her Alice is. That's all."

I said and Luca looked at me skeptically before we both heard Mikan yelling. We turned to see her being lifted into the air by one of the Levitation Alices in our class.

"Put me down!"

Mikan yelled, but the boy smirked.

"No. You're crying was getting on my nerves."

He said and Mikan started to cry. I was about to step in when Hana kicked the boy in the chest and sent him flying down the hallway. Mikan fell to the ground, but Hana caught her and set her on her feet.

"Thank you Hana-ku-"

Mikan started, but stopped when Hana collapsed.

"Hana-kun!"

Mikan yelled and we all ran over to her.

"What happened? Why'd she suddenly collapse?"

Luca asked and Mikan shook her head with tears running down her face.

"I don't know. She kicked that boy, then caught me when I was falling, then she just collapsed."

Mikan said and I looked down at Hana. I glared when I saw the side of her uniform was wet. I looked closer and growled when I noticed it was blood.

I bent and picked her up. Everyone gasped, but I ignored them and headed for the infirmary. I could hear Mikan, and Luca behind me. The nurse looked at me confused until she saw Hana. I laid her down on the bed and the nurse pushed me and Luca outside.

"Hey, how come Mikan gets to stay-"

Luca started, but the nurse cut him off.

"She has a wound on her side and I can't look at it with you two in the room. Now out!"

She snapped before shutting the door in our face.

_'So I was right, there is something wrong with her side. But what would cause it to bleed like that?'_

I wondered as I sat down on the bench outside and waited with Luca.

* * *

-Mikan-

I watched as the nurse undid Hana-kun's uniform. I gasped when I saw the wound on her side. That was more than a bruise.

"What's wrong with her side?"

I asked the nurse as she started cleaning Hana-kun's side.

"This girl's been shot."

The nurse said and my eyes widened.

"Is she going to be okay?"

I asked and the nurse nodded.

"Yes, she'll be fine. She just opened her wound again."

She said and I sighed in relief. She patched Hana-kun's side, then fixed her uniform back before stepping out of the room. When she came back she set a glass of water down on the desk.

"Just let her rest and she'll be fine."

The nurse said before leaving. Natsume and Luca came in a little while after.

"So what's wrong with her?"

Luca asked and I sighed.

"The nurse said Hana-kun'd been shot. But she said she'd be find as long as we let her rest."

I said and they both turned to look at Hana-kun.

"We should get back to class and tell the teacher what happened."

I said and they both nodded before we left.

* * *

-Ice/Hana-

I groaned as I opened my eyes. I looked around and sighed when I realized I was in the Academy's Infirmary. I felt my side throb and knew I'd reopened my wound.

_'Dammit, I've got to be more careful.'_

I thought as I sat up. I got to my feet and walked out into the hallway. I passed a clock and groaned when I realized it was already lunchtime.

_'Just how long was I out for?'_

I wondered as I walked down the hall. I saw students in the cafeteria and decided to avoid it. I walked out into the courtyard of the school and looked around. The school really was big. And we were surrounded by a lot of trees. My stomach growled and I sighed.

_'Great, now I'm hungry.'_

I thought as I walked towards the woods.

_'There's got to be something in here that I can catch and eat.'_

I thought as I walked through the trees. I came upon a clearing and stopped when I saw a log cabin and a teddy bear chopping wood outside. I blinked in surprise and froze when the teddy bear turned to look at me.

"I don't suppose you have any food you could spare?"

I asked and the bear suddenly started running at me. I sighed, but didn't move. When the bear got less than a foot away from me I froze his feet to the ground. He looked down, then looked back up at me and glared.

"Don't you glare at me. I wasn't doin anything and you suddenly decided to attack me. It was self defense."

I said and he looked at me normally.

"That's much better."

I said as I unfroze his feet. He wobbled a bit and I steadied him.

"I'm not going to hurt you, I was just lookin for something to eat."

I said and he nodded before turning and walking towards his cabin. He waved for me to follow and I did. He motioned for me to sit down at the table and I waited as he walked out of the room for a bit.

I smelled something really good and couldn't help it when my mouth started to water. The teddy bear walked back into the room carrying a plate of rice, salmon, and a bowl of miso soup. He set it down in front of me, then sat in the chair across the table from me.

"Is it really okay for me to eat all this?"

I asked and the bear nodded.

"Thank you."

I said before digging in. It was delicious. When I finished I got up to take it away, but the bear smacked my hand and made me sit back down. When he came back I noticed he was looking pointedly at my side.

"I just got hurt, that's all."

I said and he got up and walked over to me. When he started to lift my shirt I pushed his hands away.

"Hey now, someone already looked at it. It'll just take time to heal."

I said and the bear looked at me before nodding.

"You don't say much do you Mr. Bear?"

I asked and the bear froze.

"What? Is that what your creator actually named you?"

I asked and the bear nodded.

"He's not around anymore, is he?"

I asked and the bear shook his head.

"I'm sorry. I know what it's like to be alone. My mother and father abandoned me and my brother when they realized we were different from normal children. Then my brother was taken away from me, so I've been on my own since I was young."

I said and the bear turned to look at me before crawling up into my lap and giving me a hug. I froze before returning it.

"Thanks."

I said as I pulled back. He sat down on my lap and I pet his head.

"Do you like living out here away from all those students?"

I asked and the bear nodded.

"Would it be alright with you if I came and visit you everyday during lunch?"

I asked and again, he nodded.

"Alright then, that's what I'll do."

I said picking him up as I stood. I set him down and headed for the door.

"I'm sorry, but I need to get back. Thank you so much for the meal, and again, I'm sorry for freezing you earlier."

I said and he shook his head.

"Oh, I forgot to introduce myself didn't I?"

I said and the bear cocked his head to the side.

"My name is Hana Serio, but you can call me Ice."

I said with a bow, but winced when my side throbbed.

"I really should stop doing that till my side heals."

I said before petting the bear again.

"I'll see you around Mr. Bear."

I said before leaving and heading back the way I'd come. When I walked out of the woods I saw Mikan, Luca, and a boy with short blonde hair, and a girl with short black hair running towards me with Natsume walking behind them.

"Hana-kun! You're okay! Thank goodness."

Mikan yelled as she ran towards me. She wrapped her arms around my side and I cried out as she squeezed my side.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! I forgot."

She said and I just stayed where I was, not saying a word. The pain in my side was actually a lot worse than I'd expected.

"Mikan you idiot."

Natsume said and I looked up to see him looking at me with those dark red eyes. It seemed like he was worried.

"Hana-kun, I really am sorry."

Mikan said and I shook my head as I straightened up.

"It's fine, but can you please stop calling me Hana-kun?"

I asked and she looked at me confused.

"Then what should I call you?"

She asked and I smiled.

"You can call me just Hana or my nickname."

I said and she continued to look at me.

"What's your nickname?"

She asked and I smiled again.

"Ice."

* * *

-Natsume-

"Ice? Why do you have a nickname like that?"

Mikan asked what I was wondering in my head.

"It's a long story."

Hana said and Mikan nodded before smiling again.

"Oh, Hana. This is my friend Hotaru, and this is the class president Yu."

Mikan said and Hana nodded.

"It's nice to meet you both, my name is Hana."

She said and Hotaru and Yu both nodded in greeting.

"Are you hungry Hana? I can get you something to eat."

Mikan said, but Hana shook her head.

"No, a friend I just made gave me something to eat."

She said and I looked at her confused.

"A friend you just made? But didn't you just come out of the woods?"

I asked and she nodded.

"Yeah, and?"

She asked and everyone sweat dropped.

"This friend of yours, what did they look like?"

Luca asked and Hana smiled.

"He was adorable. He was about this big, has brown fur, and tried to attack me when he saw me."

She said and we all looked at her in shock.

"Your new friend is Mr. Bear!"

Everyone asked in shock and Hana just smiled.

"Yep."

She said and I couldn't help but laugh at her reaction.

"We should get back, isn't the next class about to start?"

Hana asked, but nobody moved.

"Yeah, but next class is P.E."

Mikan said and Hana sighed.

"Meaning I can't do anything till my side heals. Well, I can still watch."

She said and we all headed back. Mikan was up front with Hotaru with Yu behind them. Luca was in front of me and Hana was behind me. I fell back till I was in step with her.

"So, how was your escape attempt?"

I asked and she looked at me skeptically.

"How do you know about that?"

She asked and I smiled.

"I saw when you ran out of the gate."

I said and she fell silent.

"Did you get shot when you were running?"

I asked and she nodded.

"Yeah. They completely screwed up my fight with that masked guy."

She said and I stopped.

_'Did she just say-'_

"Hineko? You alright?"

She asked and I snapped out of it.

"Don't call me Hineko."

I said and she frowned.

"Aww, why not?"

She asked and I glared at her.

"Just don't."

"No."

She said and I sent a ball of fire at her. She jumped out of the way, but the winced when the movement hurt her side.

"Shit."

She cursed and I smiled.

"Stupid Hineko."

She said and I glared at her again, but blinked when she smiled at me.

_'What is with this girl?'_

I thought before Mikan and the others called for us to catch up.

"Coming!"

Hana yelled before smiling back at me.

"Come on Hineko."

She said and I sighed before following her after the others.


	7. Understandings and Classes

_Last time: She said and I glared at her again, but blinked when she smiled at me._

_'What is with this girl?'_

_I thought before Mikan and the others called for us to catch up._

_"Coming!"_

_Hana yelled before smiling back at me._

_"Come on Hineko."_

_She said and I sighed before following her after the others._

* * *

-Ice-

"Hey Hana, do you know what type of Alice you have?"

Mikan asked as we ate lunch in the courtyard.

"I know. Why?"

I asked and she smiled.

"Because I was wondering what class you'd be put in."

She said and I looked at her confused.

"What do you mean?"

I asked and Hotaru answered instead.

"Kids here are divided by their Alice types. There's the Active Alices, the Latent Alices, the Technological Alices, and the Dangerous Alices. Oh, and of course the Special Alices."

She said and I nodded as I thought about it.

"Who's in what?"

I asked and Mikan smiled.

"I'm in the Special Alice class and we have a lot of fun. Natsume-kun is in the Dangerous Alice class. And Hotaru and the others are in the other classes."

Mikan said and I nodded. It had only been three days and I'd successfully managed to keep my Alice hidden from the others. The teachers all knew what it was, but the students were another story. I wouldn't mind showing Mikan and the others, but I'd made a promise to my brother not to show off with my powers. He'd said it often got others interested when they shouldn't be.

"We have club activities today so you should find out which class you're in."

Yu said and I nodded as I bit into my apple. I suddenly felt a presence behind me and turned to see the masked man from the other day. Natsume turned to see what I was staring at and I saw him freeze. When the masked man beckoned me forward I sighed.

"Umm, guys. I'll be right back."

I said as I got up and walked over to him. When I was out of view of my friends I leaned against a tree and took another bite out of my apple.

"What do you want this time?"

I asked and he looked at me.

"Hana, I…"

He started, but was cut off when Natsume showed up.

"Persona, what are you doing here?"

He asked and the masked man, Persona, smirked.

"The principals and the ESP would like to have a word with Hana, and I was asked to bring her."

He said and I sighed.

"Am I not allowed to relax?"

I asked and both males looked at me. I rolled my eyes at them before pushing off from the tree.

"Well, lead the way if you must."

I said and Persona nodded before turning and walking into the woods. I sighed before following after, but Natsume grabbed my arm.

"Wha-"

I started but he cut me off.

"Be careful around them."

He said and I was shocked at the seriousness in his voice. I smiled up at him before resting my hand on the side of his face.

"Don't worry so much about me Hineko, I can take care of myself."

I said before turning and following Persona into the woods.

* * *

-Natsume-

I watched as Hana disappeared into the woods after Persona.

_'What could the ESP and the principals want with her?'_

I wondered as I walked back to the others.

"Where's Hana?"

Mikan asked when she realized she was gone.

"Narumi called for her so she went to go see what he wanted."

I lied quickly and Mikan smiled. I sat down and ate my lunch in silence.

_'Please be careful Hana.'_

I thought with a sigh.

* * *

-Persona-

_'How? How am I going to tell her I'm her brother? And even if I do, how will I convince her I'm telling the truth?'_

I wondered as we reached the ESP's private training ground. They were all waiting for her.

"Hana, how is your side?"

One of the principals asked and I heard Hana growl in response.

"It's healing, but still hurts like hell."

She said and I sighed in relief when she didn't say anything offensive.

"Well, as you know, today students are to go to their classes. But seeing the kind of Alice you have, you are classified as having a dangerous Alice."

One of the ESP said and Hana just shrugged.

"Okay, and?"

She asked and I heard one of the principals clear their throats.

"That means you will be working for us. Doing jobs here and there when we call for you."

They said and I flinched when I realized the temperature in the room had dropped a couple of degrees.

"And if I were to say no?"

She asked and I heard them all laugh.

"You have no say in the matter. You either cooperate willingly or we force you to cooperate."

The ESP said and I heard Hana laugh.

"Oh really? And how are you going to do that? Attack my family? Go ahead, my mother and father deserted me and my brother as kids. Attack my brother? I say good luck finding him, he's been missing from my life since I was seven."

She said and I cringed at the hatred in her voice.

"So you don't know?"

One of the ESP asked and Hana looked at them confused.

"Know what?"

She asked and they laughed as they motioned me forward.

_'Please no, don't tell her like this.'_

I begged in my mind, even thought I could tell that was the ESP's plan.

"your brother, he was taken from you when you were younger correct?"

They asked and Hana nodded.

"Yes, but I don't see what that has to do with anything."

She said and I came to stand beside her.

"Your brother was taken from you and brought here. He's been here for the past twelve years."

They said and I saw Hana narrow her eyes at them.

"You lie."

She said and they laughed.

"Ask him yourself. He's standing right next to you."

They said and Hana turned to look at me.

"You? There's no way."

She said and I sighed as I unhooked my coat and let it fall to the floor, then took off my mask and let it fall to the ground as well.

Her eyes widened before narrowing to slits.

"This is some kind of trick. There's no way my brother wouldn't have come back to me."

She said and I sighed again.

"They told me they'd killed you. They showed me your body."

I said and she shook her head.

"No! You're not him, you're not Rei!"

She yelled and I felt the temperature of the air drop even more.

"Hana-kun, it's really me."

I said, calling her what I'd called her when we were kids.

"Don't call me that! Only my brother's allowed to call me that and you are not him!"

She screamed with her eyes shut tight.

"Hanazuki Icellia Seiro, do you really not believe me that much?"

I asked and her eyes widened as she looked at me in complete shock.

"R-Reiike?"

She asked and I smiled at her. Before I could even blink she threw herself at me and wrapped her arms around my waist and buried her head into my chest.

"Onii-chan."

She cried into my chest and I wrapped my arms around my sister. It had been so long since I last saw her.

"Aww, isn't that sweet?"

One of the ESP members asked and I froze.

"Now, will you be willing to cooperate? Or are we going to have to take drastic measures?"

They asked and someone came in and pulled me apart from Hana.

"Onii-chan!"

She screamed and I tried to get back to her but was knocked to the ground.

"Don't touch him!"

Hana yelled and I heard the ESP laugh.

"Will you cooperate?"

They asked and when Hana didn't respond I was kicked in the side. I coughed up blood and clenched my fists. I knew the repercussions for retaliating, so I just let them do as they wished.

"I said don't touch him!"

Hana screamed and my eyes widened when I saw my breath hang in the air. I turned to see Hana freeze the guy holding her back before she jumped up onto the table where the principals and the ESP sat. She reached out and grabbed the ESP that had spoken out and held them up by the collar of their shirt. She dangled them off the table, their feet kicking in the open air. People tried to restrain her, but she froze them in place.

"Let's get something straight here."

Hana said and everyone turned to look at her. I saw her usually red eyes were now an ice blue and she looked like she could kill in an instant.

_'Has my sister really changed so much?'_

I wondered as I listened to what she was saying.

"I'll do whatever 'jobs' you scumbags want me to do, but you do not mess with my friends, and you **_do not_** mess with my brother. Do I make myself clear?"

She asked and when no one said anything she sent ice crawling from her wrist up the ESP's neck.

"Answer me or I'll encase you in ice and drop you!"

She yelled and they all simultaneously yelled yes in response.

"Good. I'm glad we understand each other."

She said as she turned and dropped the ESP member back in their seat. She jumped down and walked over to me, the guard started to protest until Hana glared at him. She threw my arm over her shoulder and helped me to my feet.

"Oh, and as far as the school knows…"

She said stopping and turning to look at the principals and the ESP from over her shoulder.

"I'm in the Special Abilities Class. I'll be seeing ya."

She said before walking out of the room, supporting my weight as she went.


	8. Alice Festival and Crying Women

_Last time: "Oh, and as far as the school knows…"_

_She said stopping and turning to look at the principals and the ESP from over her shoulder._

_"I'm in the Special Abilities Class. I'll be seeing ya."_

_She said before walking out of the room, supporting my weight as she went._

* * *

-Mikan-

"I can't believe it! Hana is in my class! I can't wait for you to meet everybody."  
I said as I dragged Hana behind me towards the special abilities classroom. I opened the door and everyone said hello.  
"Good morning guys."  
I said with a smile before pulling Hana into the room.  
"Guys, we've got a new member!"  
I yelled and everyone scrambled out of their seats to come see.  
"Guys, this is Hana."  
I said and everyone erupted into a round of 'hellos' and 'nice to meet yous'.  
"Its a pleasure to meet all of you."  
Hana said before bowing. I noticed she didn't wince and smiled that her side was getting better.  
"So, what's your Alice?"  
Tsubasa-sensei asked and Hana scratched the back of her head awkwardly.  
"Umm, I kinda made a promise to my brother not to show off."  
She said and everyone groaned.  
"That's alright. It's good to have you here."  
Misaki said and Hana smiled. I couldn't help but smile, Hana had changed since she first got here. She seemed cold and distant when she first sat beside me, but now she smiles and seems to be happy, just like Natsume-kun.  
"Hey, let's have a party to celebrate!"  
Misaki yelled and everyone cheered before they got started on decorations.  
"Is it always this hectic around here?"  
Hana asked and I smiled.  
"Sometimes, but it's always fun."  
I said and she laughed.

* * *

-Ice-

"Okay, so let me get this straight. You two passed and should have graduated from this place, but the principals made you stay?"  
I asked Tsubasa and Misaki and they both nodded.  
"Yes, we were here when Mikan here was in elementary school."  
Tsubasa said and my eyes widened.  
"That's not fair! They can't do that!"  
I yelled and Tsubasa smiled at me.  
"Its ok. We don't mind, we have a lot of fun here. And besides, neither of us really have a place to go outside of the academy."  
He said and I calmed down.  
"If you say so."  
I said and he ruffled my hair. I blushed and looked down at the table.  
_'Why does he have to be so cute?'_  
I wondered as I willed my blush to go away.  
"Hey! It's the 23rd of the month!"  
Misaki said and everyone turned to look at her confused.  
"And?"  
Mikan asked.  
"And, that means the Alice Festival starts in two weeks."  
She said and everyone erupted into cheers. I looked around confused.  
"Umm, what's the Alice Festival?"  
I asked and Tsubasa turned to look at me.  
"That's right, you don't know. The Alice Festival is when all types of Alices show off to sponsors and other students. It's like a town festival."  
He said and I smiled at the thought. I'd never been to a festival and it sounded like a lot of fun.  
"Too bad Jinno-sensei said we couldn't participate this year."  
Misaki said and I frowned.  
"What! Why?"  
Mikan and i asked in unison and Misaki scratched the back of her head.  
"Because we got into some trouble with one of the other Alices and were banned."  
She said and I glared at the table.  
"Hana? Are you okay?"  
Tsubasa asked and I growled as I stood up.  
"This will not do. You guys start preparations for whatever you did for the last Alice Festival and leave Jin-Jin to me."  
I said before walking out of the room.

I walked into the Staff Room after knocking and saw it was empty except for Jinno. I smiled before walking up to him.  
"Hello Jin-Jin."  
I said sweetly and he froze before turning to look at me.  
"Hello Hana. What can I do for you?"  
He asked and I pouted as I wrapped my arms around him in a hug from behind.  
"I just learned that the Special Abilities class was banned from the Alice Festival."  
I said and Jinno pushed his glasses up his nose.  
"That is correct and you can't change my mind. They caused a huge ruckus with the Technology Alices."  
He said and I pouted even more and moved so I was standing in front of him.  
"That sucks."  
I said as I fake sobbed.  
"I've never been to a festival and I was really looking forward to it."  
I said as I forced myself to cry.  
"D-don't cry, there's always next year."  
He said, trying to calm me down, but I buried my face into my hands and started to cry.  
"But I was so e-excited to d-d-do it this year."  
I said and heard him sigh.  
"Fine, the Special Abilities can participate. Just stop crying!"  
He yelled and I jumped up and wrapped my arms around him and smiled.  
"Thank you Jin-Jin!"  
I yelled before running out of the room.  
"Why do I get the feeling like I've been played?"  
I heard him ask himself as I walked away and I smiled as I wiped my eyes. One of the benefits of being able to make yourself cry at will is you often get things to go your way.

I opened the door to the Special Abilities room to see everyone working on something. Tsubasa was the first to notice me.  
"So? What'd Jinno-sensei say?"  
He asked and I frowned, acting all dejected.  
"Aww, well we can always try-"  
"He said yes!"  
I yelled, interrupting him and he smiled as he picked me up and spun me around.  
"I don't know how you did it, but thank you."  
He said and I blushed as he hoisted me up onto his shoulder.  
"What's all the commotion over here?"  
Misaki asked as she and Mikan came over.  
"Hana managed to convince Jinno-sensei to let us participate in the festival."  
He said and everyone cheered.  
"That's great! Come on guys, we've got a lot of work to do."  
She said and everyone got to work.  
_'This is going to be fun.'_  
I thought with a smile as I looked around at everyone working so hard for the festival.

* * *

**-two weeks later-**

* * *

-Ice-

"Are you guys sure people will like something like this? It doesn't seem like something people here would like."  
I said as I changed into the desert outfit Misaki had given me.  
"They loved it last time, we have no doubt they'll love it this year. And we'll have an extra part now because of you."  
She said and I sighed as I walked out from behind the changing screen.  
"Fine, but I don't think I look too good in this."  
I said looking down at the light blue tube top covering upper half, but leaving my belly exposed. The midnight blue pants, sandals, and belt wrapped around my waist. I looked up to see all the girls smiling at me and all the guys blushing.  
"What?"  
I asked and Misaki and Mikan erupted in a chorus of 'kawaiis' and I blushed.  
"I really think you and Mikan look a lot cuter."  
I said and they blushed at my compliment. Tsubasa cleared his throat, catching all of our attentions.  
"Are you sure you want to stay hidden in your part of the maze?"  
He asked and I nodded.  
"Yeah. That way I can participate while still keep my promise to my brother."  
I said and he nodded.  
"Alright, well all that's left is to wait for the customers."  
He said and I smiled as everyone took their places.

* * *

**-3 hours later-**

* * *

"Umm, I think something might be wrong here."  
I said and Mikan nodded.  
"Well, the location isn't ideal. But once we get a couple of customers then it'll pick up."  
Tsubasa said and I sighed as I leaned against the setup.  
"I somehow doubt anyone will come all the way out here."  
I said, then Mikan yelled and ran down the street towards the three approaching figures.  
"Naru-sensei! Luca-Pyon! Natsume-kun!"  
She yelled and I looked up to see them walk up to the entrance of the maze.  
"So this is what the Special Abilities class came up with?"  
Narumi asked and Mikan nodded and smiled. I sighed and Tsubasa looked at me.  
"Why so down?"  
He asked and I looked up at him.  
"We've been open for three full hours and all we have is three people."  
I said and he frowned before bending and picking me up. I squealed in surprise and wrapped my arms around his neck as he sat me on his shoulder.  
"Don't get so down. Even if we don't get customers we'll all have fun. Because of you we all worked really hard on this. So don't frown so much, because it doesn't look good on such a pretty face."  
He said as he poked my nose and I smiled at him.  
"Hana! Luca-pyon, Naru-sensei, and Natsume-kun said they'd be our first customers."  
Mikan said running over to us. I smiled down at her as Tsubasa set me down.  
"That's great."  
I said as I turned to look at Natsume, Narumi, and Luca.  
"Don't you look cute in that outfit."  
Narumi said and I blushed at the compliment.  
"I think I look silly."  
I said and Tsubasa flicked me in the head.  
"Hey!"  
I yelled and glared at him.  
"What the hell was that for!"  
I asked and he smiled at me.  
"You look fine."  
He said and I blushed.  
"Doesn't she?"  
He asked Natsume and Luca and I turned to look at them. I saw Luca blush as he looked at me and I smiled at him. I looked over at Natsume and saw him look me up and down and i blushed.  
"Hmph."  
He said and I sighed to myself. I don't know why, but the way he dismissed me hurt.  
"Come this way and pick your weapon before going into the maze."  
Tsubasa said as he laid a hand on my shoulder.  
"We're not participating."  
Natsume said and I looked down at the ground. I squealed as Tsubasa picked me up and looked me in the eyes.  
"Don't worry about it, they're just scared cuz they know they can't get past YOUR part of the maze."  
He said before tickling my stomach and making me laugh.  
"Hahaha, quit!"  
I yelled and Tsubasa smiled before setting me down.

* * *

-Natsume-

I glared at Tsubasa as he picked Hana up and held her so close. Then when he tickled her and made her laugh I almost burned him where he stood. He set her down and she turned to look at me and Luca.  
"It'll be a lot of fun."  
She said with a smile and I felt my face heat up.  
"Fine."  
I said and she jumped up into the air.  
"Yes!"  
She screamed before grabbing Tsubasa's and Mikan's hand and pulling them into the maze. I sighed before walking over to the box marked 'weapons' and pulled put a robotic cockroach. Luca got some rope and Narumi got a flower.  
"Good luck."  
Misaki said as she pulled the curtain aside and closed it after us


	9. The Fire Within the Blizzard

_Last time: "Yes!"_  
_She screamed before grabbing Tsubasa's and Mikan's hand and pulling them into the maze. I sighed before walking over to the box marked 'weapons' and pulled put a robotic cockroach. Luca got some rope and Narumi got a flower._  
_"Good luck."_  
_Misaki said as she pulled the curtain aside and closed it after us_

* * *

-Tsubasa-

_'I can't believe those two are so oblivious to their feelings.'_  
I thought as I waited for the last player. I'd already gotten Narumi and Luca out, now the only one left was Natsume.  
"So, you're next?"  
He asked as he showed up and I smiled at him as I hopped off the barrel I was sitting on and the lights came on from behind him. I stepped on his shadow and told him his challenge. He tried hitting me, but he couldn't move.  
"You only have three minutes left."  
I said with a smile and he glared at me. A ball of fire suddenly appeared in his hand and I gasped when the shadows disappeared. He stepped forward and I closed my eyes as his fist came closer to me. When I felt him lightly tap my chin I opened my eyes to see him walking away.  
_'Something tells me he doesn't like me.'_  
I thought then smiled as I realized he was heading towards Mikan's part of the maze, then he had to deal with Hana's.  
_'Have fun dealing with hers.'_  
I thought as he walked further down the fake street.

* * *

-Natsume-

I could still hear Mikan crying from when I tricked her off the carpet. It wasn't my fault she was so gullible. I turned the corner and stopped. The ground was suddenly covered in a layer of ice and it was snowing.  
"What the hell?"  
I wondered aloud and stopped before the ground changed to ice.  
"Congratulations on making it this far."  
Someone said and I shivered and it wasn't because of the cold. I knew that voice, I loved the sound of her voice.  
"I thought this was supposed to be a desert maze."  
I said and heard her laugh before the blizzard cleared up a bit.  
"Don't blame me, blame the technical Alices that wanted to use their winter machines."  
She said and I smiled. I saw her sitting on a throne made of ice.  
"So what's my challenge?"  
I asked and she smiled at me.  
"If you manage to find me within thirty minutes you win."  
She said and I scoffed.  
"Easy."  
I said as I started across the ice covered ground, only to stop when the blizzard picked back up, making seeing anything impossible.  
_'Well damn.'_  
I thought as I kept walking. I remembered where she was, all I had to do was keep going straight, but it's really cold.  
I created a ball of fire and smiled when I found it made it easier to see.  
"Ten minutes left."  
I heard her voice from my left and turned. I saw the throne through the blizzard and stopped when I was right next to it.  
"I win."  
I said and she laughed.  
"You've got to catch me."  
She said and I growled.  
"That wasn't part of the challenge."  
I said and she smiled at me as she stood up.  
"No one said you had to finish the maze."  
She said before disappearing into the blizzard. I growled and looked around, only to see darkness and snow.  
"Two minutes."  
She said from my right and I headed that way. I saw her through the blizzard and reached out for her. I caught her arm and pulled her to me. She slipped on the ice covered ground and started to fall. I went to catch her, but wound up slipping myself.  
I braced myself and landed on my hands. I looked down to see Hana looking up at me with wide ice blue eyes.  
_'Wait a minute, her eyes are red not blue.'_  
I thought confused, it was then that I realized how we fell. She was below me and I was hovering over her, our faces only inches apart. We both blushed, but neither one of us moved. I ignored the raging blizzard around us and the challenge I was given. The only thing that mattered to me at this moment was the small distance between mine and Hana's lips.  
I looked her in the eyes before slowing leaning down. My lips barely brushed across hers and I heard her breath hitch, but she didn't push me away. I leaned down the rest of the way and fully pressed my lips against hers. She didn't do anything at first but lye there, then I felt her arms wrap around my neck and pull me closer to her as she kissed me back. I'd never felt anything like this, never even imagined it. Her lips were soft and warm, but they also had a cold feel to them, but i loved the feel of her lips against mine. It was wonderful.

The bell signaling the end if the maze rang and we broke apart and looked at each other. I noticed the blizzard had died away and her eyes were a mix of red and blue, they looked purple.  
"I think I won."  
I said after a while, breaking the silence. She blushed and I smiled at her. I helped her to her feet and led her through the curtain back outside. There were cheers and congratulations and I looked at all of them boredly.  
"Well you won."  
Tsubasa said coming up to us.  
"You get to pick a lamp and whoever's photo is inside has to do whatever you want for the rest of the day."  
Tsubasa said and I smirked up at him. I looked through the crowd and spotted Kokoro.  
_'Say this outloud and I'll kill you.'_  
I thought and when he nodded I smiled.  
_'Find which lamp has Hana's picture, but pretend to be looking for Tsubasa's.'_  
I said and he nodded as he came over to me. I glared at Tsubasa.  
"I'm going to make you my servant."  
I said and he paled. When Kokoro pointed to a lamp I picked it up and handed it to Hana to open. When she squeaked in surprise I looked down at her. She was blushing again and I smiled as I took the lamp from her.  
"Seems like Hana's my servant instead, lucky you."  
I said to Tsubasa and he looked at Hana worriedly.  
"Come on, I'm hungry."  
I said leading Hana down the street toward Luca.  
"W-w-wait! I've gotta change outta these clothes!"  
Hana yelled and i stopped to look her over again. The clothes showed off her body and enhanced the beauty she already possessed.  
"I like how you look in those."  
I said before walking past her towards Luca. I saw her blush and smiled before heading towards a cafe.


	10. Alice Revealed and Onii chan

_Last time: "I like how you look in those."_

_I said before walking past her towards Luca. I saw her blush and smiled before heading towards a café._

* * *

-Ice-

_'I can't believe it. Natsume was my first kiss.'_

I thought and blushed as I remembered how his lips felt against mine. They were soft and warm, and made mine feel as if they were on fire.

"Hana. Hana! Ice!"

I looked up to see Luca looking at me worriedly.

"What?"

I asked.

"Are you okay? You zoned out and your face suddenly turned red."

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine. I was just thinking about something."

I said and Luca nodded, but Natsume leaned on the table and looked me in the eyes.

"Thinking about what?"

He asked and I felt my face heat up even more. He smirked and I looked away.

"Well I've got to go help with my class'….product. I'll see you guys later."

Luca said before standing up and leaving.

Silence fell between me and Natsume and I didn't like it.

"Hey."

He said and I turned to look at him.

"How come your eyes were blue back in the maze, but they're red now?"

He asked and my eyes widened a bit. No one else had noticed that my eyes change color when I use my Alice, then again no one else had gotten that close to me when I used it.

"If I tell you you'll hate me."

I said and he looked at me confused. It'd happen even if he didn't want it to. Our Alices are natural enemies, they cancel each other out.

"My part of the maze wasn't because of the Technical Alices wanting to test their weather machines, it was because I was using my Alice."

I said and heard him laugh.

"So what? Your Alice makes it snow?"

He asked trying to keep from laughing even more and I glared at him. I stood up from my seat and slammed my hands onto the table.

"No you ass, I control Ice."

I said before freezing his cup of hot chocolate and leaving.

_'God, here I was trying to be serious and he fucking laughs when I try to tell him what my Alice is. Ugh! This is why I hate guys!'_

I thought as I walked around, I didn't know where I was going and I didn't care. As long as it was away from Natsume.

I passed by the auditorium and was shocked to see the Active Alices were all in costumes and makeup.

_'A play?'_

I wondered as I walked inside. It looked like a mix between Sleeping Beauty and Snow White.

_'Luca is in this class right? Why didn't he tell us?'_

I wondered as I walked backstage. I was shocked to see Narumi giving orders. When he saw me he smiled.

"Hana! Thank God, are you good with kids?"

He asked and I looked at him confused. I was great with kids, but why did Narumi want to know that?

"Well you see…."

He said before stepping aside to reveal an adorable little boy with silver-gray hair in a dwarf costume.

"Yoichi here is suppose to play one of the dwarfs, but he refuses to rehearse with anyone. Could you see if you could get him to go over his lines with you?"

Narumi asked and I nodded.

"I'll see what I can do."

I said and Narumi thanked me before disappearing.

I looked down at Yoichi and he looked up at me. I knelt down to his level and took the little script from his hand. I read over it and smiled.

"Don't you want to be in the play Yo-chan?"

I asked and he looked at me in a way that reminded me of Natsume for some reason.

"Yes, but onii-chan isn't coming so I don't want to do it."

He said and I frowned.

"Well, we can go look for him before the play starts. How's that sound?"

I asked and he looked at me before nodding.

"Alright then, let's make sure you know your lines so you can make your onii-chan proud."

I said and he nodded.

* * *

-Natsume-

I looked at my now frozen cup of hot chocolate with wide eyes.

_'Ice. Her Alice is Ice.'_

I thought, but no matter what I couldn't believe it. I'd fallen for someone with an Alice that's the natural enemy of my own.

"Snow White and the Spinning Wheel will soon be playing! Please come watch the play brought to you by the Active Alice class."

Someone in a ridiculous outfit said and I sighed.

_'That's right, Yoichi is in that play.'_

I thought before putting ten rabbits down for the meal and heading towards the auditorium. I headed backstage to see how Yoichi was doing. I was shocked to see Hana in a pure white dress and her hair hanging loosely about her face. I saw Yoichi standing by her side as she talked to Luca who was in a prince's costume.

Yoichi looked up and smiled as he saw me. He ran towards me and Hana turned to look at him, her red eyes widened when she saw me.

"What are you doing here Natsume?"

Luca asked and I smirked as I picked Yoichi up.

"I came to see the play my little brother was in."

I said and saw Hana's eyes widen again before she smacked her forehead.

"Of course. Of course his onii-chan would have to be him."

I heard her mumble to herself and smiled as I turned to Yoichi.

"You been practicing hard?"

I asked and he nodded.

"Yep. Onee-chan helped."

He said and I blinked in surprise before turning to look at Hana who was now talking with Luca about something.

_'I never would have pegged her as one who likes kids.'_

I thought before setting Yoichi down.

Narumi came backstage and got everyone's attention.

"Okay, despite the little sticky ball incident you've all managed to pull together and make this play possible. So get out there and give them a show to remember."

He said and everyone cheered. As I made my way to the audience Narumi stopped me.

"Oh Natsume-kun. I need you to be the dwarf's wild cat. Can you change into this?"

He asked and I glared at the outfit before seeing Yoichi looking at me pleadingly. I sighed before grabbing the outfit from Narumi.

"Fine, but just this once."

I said and growled when I saw Narumi smile as I headed for the changing room.


	11. Plays, Threats, and Laughter

_Last time: "Fine, but just this once."_

_I said and growled when I saw Narumi smile as I headed for the changing room._

* * *

-Ice-

"Luca, I'm not sure I can do this. I mean, I don't even know the lines."

I said and he smiled at me.

"Don't worry about it. Narumi-sensei thought of that and has everything you need on que cards. As long as we do what they say we'll do fine."

He said and I nodded.

"Besides, you don't really have that many parts. So just wait here for your que."

He said before running out onto stage. I sighed and leaned against the wall as I listened to the play start.

Time flew by and before I knew it it was already time for the final scene. I had been bit by a soul possessed 'poison' apple from my stepmother and fallen under her spell. I pretended to be asleep and listened as Luca said his lines. He expressed how it saddened him to see me like this and how he wished for me to wake. Then he said if I wouldn't then allow him to have one last kiss. I knew the storyline to both plays and had freaked during rehearsal till Narumi said Luca could peck me on the cheek.

"I'm sorry Hana."

Luca said in a whisper and I opened my eyes to look up at him confused. I noticed he had a blush covering his cheeks.

"Wha-"

"Narumi says we have to actually kiss or he'll demote our star levels."

He said and my eyes widened in shock.

_'Say what! Damn you Narumi, just wait till this play is over.'_

I thought as I planned my revenge on my teacher.

"I'm sorry, but if I don't do something soon the audience will know. I'm sorry."

He said again as he leaned down. I blushed as his face came closer, time seemed to be going extremely slow just to drag this moment out.

Luca's lips were inches from mine and I squeezed my eyes shut. For some reason I didn't want to look at Luca when he kissed me. Hell, I didn't want him to kiss me. The only person I ever wanted to kiss me was Natsume.

_'Natsume.'_

I thought as Luca's lips ghosted above mine.

* * *

-Natsume-

I clenched my hands together, trying to keep from frying my best friend. And what the hell was Hana doing just lying there and doing nothing as Luca got closer and closer. I snatched the apple Yoichi was eating out of his hand and threw it at Luca. It hit him in the head and someone suddenly shut out the lights. When they came back on the curtain was down and I looked at my hand in shock. I had acted so quickly I hadn't even thought about it until after I'd done it.

"Noooo! Who threw that apple? You ruined the ending scene."

Narumi complained as everyone came backstage from the stage. I saw Luca and Hana walking off the stage and saw both of their faces were red.

"I'm not sure who threw the apple, but whoever it was thanks."

Hana said and Luca nodded in agreement.

"Hana, Luca, because you didn't finish the part of the play that I told you you both lose a star."

Narumi said and I looked at him in shock before it turned to anger.

_'So it was him. He changed the play and was going to make Luca kiss Hana.'_

I thought and stepped towards him intending to burn the hell out of him when he was suddenly encased in ice from the waist down. I looked at Hana in shock, then realized that all the other actors had left to change out of their costumes. Only me, Yoichi, Narumi, and Luca were still backstage.

"You."

She said walking up to Narumi.

"Now now Hana…."

Narumi started, but she froze his lips together, turning them blue.

"Not only did I help you out by agreeing to be in this crazy ass play, but I also helped one of your actors with their lines. And what do I get for thanks? I get some perverted teacher trying to make me kiss one of my best friends! Narumi-sensei, I swear to God, the next time you do something like this I'll freeze your legs so you can't get away, shave your head, freeze the rest of you, break your limbs, then freeze your favorite part of your anatomy until it turns blue and falls off."

She said before grabbed her uniform and walked out of the room. I stared after her in shock before turning to look at a severely pale Narumi. I smirked before looking over to Luca.

"Go get changed."

I said and he nodded before running out of the room.

I walked with Yoichi down the steps of the stage and went down the small hallway leading to the changing rooms. We sat on the couches and waited for Hana and Luca to finish getting changed.

* * *

-Ice-

_'Stupid Narumi. God, I can't believe him. For that I'm going to make him give me another star.'_

I thought as I pulled on my skirt and straightened out the rest of my uniform. I looked at my reflection and sighed. My hair had grown out to the back of my thighs. It was a hassle to deal with, but I didn't want to cut it. I looked around for my hair tie and sighed when I couldn't find it.

_'Screw it.'_

I thought before opening the door to the changing room and walking out. I saw Natsume and Yoichi sitting on the couches and walked over to them. I sat down at the far end of the couch and felt the other two occupants of the couch looking at me.

"What?"

I asked and heard Natsume laugh.

"You're something else."

He said and I blinked in surprise before turning to look at him, but he was looking the other direction.

_'Exactly what did he mean by that?'_

I wondered before Yoichi got my attention.

"Onee-chan, your Alice is Ice?"

He asked and I smiled down at him before reaching over and pulling him into my lap. He sat facing me and I poked the end of his nose.

"Yes it is."

I said and he smiled.

"Now that I think of it Yoichi, what's yours?"

I asked and he frowned.

"What's wrong Yo-chan?"

I asked.

"Yo-chan's Alice usually scares girls when he uses it. It actually comes in handy considering he doesn't like many other people besides me and Natsume. Actually, I'm surprised he's letting you hold him."

Luca said as he came up to us in his uniform. I looked up at him and we both blushed.

"Well, at least tell me what your Alice is then I'll tell you if I'll be scared or not."

I said turning back to Yoichi who nodded.

"I can summon dark spirits."

He said and I looked at him in surprise.

"You mean like ghosts and ghouls?"

I asked and he nodded.

_'How could such a sweet little boy have such a dark Alice?'_

I wondered then remembered who he hung around.

"It's okay Yo-chan, I'm not scared of ghosts or ghouls."

I said and he looked at me skeptically. For a four year old he was pretty serious.

"I don't know Hana, many girls have said that before and wound up-"

Luca started, but stopped when Yoichi summoned spirits and they flew up into the air and circled around us. A ghost flew straight up to me and I smiled. When the girls coming out of the changing rooms ran screaming down the hall after seeing the spirits I burst out laughing. When Yoichi joined in I looked at him and smiled before tousling his gray hair.

"Exactly what are you scared of if you're not afraid of ghosts?"

Luca asked and I smiled at him.

"Now why would I tell you that?"

I asked and he just looked at me.

I looked over at Natsume and saw he was looking at me curiously.

"Hey Hineko, where do you want to go now? I'm still technically your servant for the rest of the day, remember?"

I said and he blinked in surprise before standing up and heading for the door.

"Okay then, don't answer me."

I said as I stood up and picked Yoichi up. I carried him and me and Luca followed after Natsume.

"Hey Luca, about the play…"

I started as we walked down the street towards Central Town. Luca blushed and I sighed.

"Despite the fact that Narumi wanted us to do it, being honest I kinda wanted to kiss you."

He said and I stopped walking and looked at him in shock.

_'W-What did he just say?'_

I thought as he turned to look at me.

"Uh, Luca, I don't…I mean I like-"

I started, but he cut me off.

"I know. I know you like Natsume, but I just still wanted to tell you how I felt."

He said and I just stared at him in surprise. I had _not_ been expecting that.

"Hey, keep up you two."

Natsume called back to us and I turned to look up at him. It might have been my imagination, but it seemed like he was glaring at Luca.

_'Odd.'_

I thought as we caught up to him. He was standing in front of a store. I looked at the store's name painted on the window and paled.

_'Oh shit.'_

* * *

_A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed. Are you wondering why she freaked out? One of you knows. hehehe. Anyways, not sure how the next chapter will turn out, but the idea is hilarious to me in my head. Please read and review. Love you guys very much. And now, shoutouts..._

**OokamiLover19:** Thank you for all your reviews. As for Natsume believing the little 'weather machine' lie, yes that was him being really gullible, but at the time I couldn't think of anything else and so I left it there. I find it funny. She didn't want people to know what her Alice was because of a promise she made to her brother, but she's now getting over that. Yes, blackmail is awesome. Hope you like this chapter too.

**DemonPuppeh: **I'm sorry you were sad that there wasn't more for you to read, but I fixed that. Hope you like this chapter too.

**Erin Bloodrein Sage: **Glad you liked it. Somehow I knew you'd like the pub part, but hey. What else did you like? Hope you liked this chapter and I was wondering if we could do shoutouts on our story? Up to you, but I think it's a nice touch.

A/N: Thank you all for reviewing on my story(ies) and I look forward to what you guys think. Later, much love...

-Kiteria


	12. Candy Stores and Horsie

_Last time: "Hey, keep up you two."_

_Natsume called back to us and I turned to look up at him. It might have been my imagination, but it seemed like he was glaring at Luca._

_'Odd.'_

_I thought as we caught up to him. He was standing in front of a store. I looked at the store's name painted on the window and paled._

_'Oh shit.'_

* * *

-Ice-

I looked at the name of the shop and groaned.

_'It would have to be **this** kind of store.'_

I thought as Natsume and Luca walked inside. I glared at the candy store in front of me.

"Onee-chan, are you okay?"

Yoichi asked pulling on my sleeve and I looked down at him.

"Yeah I'm fine. I just….I don't really like candy all that much."

I lied and he looked at me before turning to look at Maku's Candy Store. I could tell by the look on his face that he wanted to go inside. I sighed before walking in. I found Natsume and Luca by a huge selection of candy and swallowed as my mouth started to water.

_'No Hana, you know what effect candy has on you.'_

I said to myself and set Yoichi down. He ran over to the section with a bunch of colorful balls of candy, fluffy marshmallow candies, and chocolate covered, caramel filled, and sprinkle covered candies. He pointed to each section and the man put some into a bag, then weighed it.

"That'll be 100 rabbits."

He said and Yoichi frowned.

"If you don't have the money, you can't have the candy."

The man said and I glared at him before walking up behind Yoichi and throwing the money at the man.

"There, you greedy lil candy man."

I said as Yoichi walked off. I followed after him and saw him handing Natsume a piece of dark chocolate covered candy. He ate it then smiled down at Yoichi.

"Alright, let's go."

He said and started to walk out of the shop, but Yoichi stopped him. He looked down at him before picking him up and hoisting him onto his shoulders. Yoichi's hands rested ontop of Natsume's head and Natsume grabbed onto Yoichi's ankles to make sure he didn't fall. I couldn't help but smile as I followed them and Luca out of the shop.

_'He's sweet when dealing with Yoichi.'_

I thought as we walked down the street.

Natsume led the way to a park and set Yoichi down who ran over to the swings. I walked over to a shady tree and leaned against the bark and watched as Yoichi managed to drag Luca and Natsume around the playground, all without ever letting go or spilling his bag of candy. Natsume slipped away and made his way over to me and leaned against the tree next to me. After a while of silence I couldn't take it anymore.

"You do know that I hold no feelings for Luca like that right?"

I asked as I watched Yoichi chase Luca around the playground with his spirits then Luca tripped and Yoichi jumped on him. They both burst out laughing and I smiled.

"I know."

Natsume said and I sighed to myself.

"So then stop glaring at your best friend every time he talks to me."

I said and turned to look at Natsume. He glared at me and I sighed.

"What? I pay more attention than the average person."

I said and he looked at me in shock and I smiled before looking away.

"Hana, how do you feel about m-"

Natsume started, but got interrupted when Yoichi came up to me.

"Onee-chan! Onee-chan! You've got to try this."

He said holding out a caramel covered, bite size heart shaped candy. I stared at it and swallowed as my mouth started to water again. Every bone in my body went crazy and it took all I had not to snatch the candy out of Yoichi's hand and pop it into my mouth, despite the repercussions.

"Uh, I'm sorry Yo-chan, but it's _really_ not a good idea for me to have any candy."

I said hoping to turn him down without hurting his feelings.

"Why? Do you really not like candy that much?"

He asked with tears in his blue eyes and I instantly felt bad.

"It's not that…"

I said and Yoichi held the candy closer to me.

"Then try it."

He said and I gulped as I looked at the innocent looking delicious little morsel in the palm of his hand.

"What could be the harm in trying one piece of candy?"

Natsume asked and I looked from Yoichi to Natsume, back to Yoichi's tear filled eyes and lost my will to resist. I sighed and took the candy from him.

"Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you."

I said before popping it into my mouth.

"So? How is it?"

Yoichi asked and I closed my eyes as the caramel dissolved in my mouth and the hidden milk chocolate inside the candy melted on my tongue sending sugar rushing through my veins.

"It's delicious."

I said and Yoichi smiled before walking away.

It took a couple of seconds, but once the sugar finally hit my nervous system it started. I felt my heart rate pick up and could feel the sugar rush going through my body. I lost all sense of reasonable thinking and kicked off from the tree after Yoichi who had his bag of candy in his hand. I grabbed it and ran to the jungle gym. I climbed to the top and searched through the bag for more chocolate. When I found it I popped it into my mouth and smiled as I savored the taste.

* * *

-Natsume-

I blinked in surprise when I saw Hana suddenly launch herself off the tree and grabbed Yoichi's bag of candy. When she climbed up the bars of the jungle gym she'd done it quicker than I'd ever seen anyone do it. When she sat down ontop and rummaged through the bag of candy that's when I noticed something was off about her. She seemed hyper, almost crazed. She completely ignored Yoichi who was crying for her to give him back his bag of candy. Luca was just staring at her in shock. I sighed before pushing off from the tree and walking over to the jungle gym.

"Hana, give Yoichi back his candy."

I said and when she glared at me I could have swore I felt a chill run down my spine.

_'If looks could kill.'_

I thought before shaking the thought out of my head.

"Look, either give it back or I'll be forced to take it from you."

I said and blinked in surprise when she growled at me.

"Fine. Have it your way."

I said before jumping and landing behind her. I tapped her on her left shoulder and when she turned to look in that direction I took the bag of candy from her and jumped back down next to Yoichi. I handed it back to him and he ran over to Luca. I turned around to look at Hana only to have her pounce on me from the jungle gym and knock me over. I landed on my back with her straddling my waist.

"Hana, get off me."

I said and she glared at me before her features softened and she started to pout.

"But I wanted dat candy."

She said and I blinked up at her in surprise. She sounded so much like a kid that it wasn't even funny. I also noticed that she had an accent, one that you normally couldn't hear.

"If you wanted candy you should have bought some. Now get off me."

I said trying to get up, but stopped when she pushed me back down.

"I want to play horsie now."

She said and I looked up at her like she was insane.

_'What in the world is wrong with her?'_

I wondered before she started bouncing up and down.

"I wanna play horsie! I wanna play horsie! I wanna play horsie!"

She said over and over and I blushed at the feeling going through my body as she continued to bounce up and down.

"H-Hana. Stop, please."

I said, but she ignored me and continued to say she wanted to play horsie. I tried using my Alice against her, but as soon as I started to concentrate enough to use it she bounced and landed on my waist and I lost all coherent thought.

I moaned when she landed a certain way and she stopped and looked down at me.

"Why'd you make that noise Natsu-kun?"

She asked innocently and I blushed.

"N-No reason."

I said and she smiled before doing it again.

_'Fuck, this girl is going to kill me.'_

I thought as I tried to keep from moaning again.

"Luca! Get her off me!"

I yelled when she did it again. Luca came over and tried to pull Hana off me, but she didn't want to go.

"Onee-chan, look over here!"

Yoichi yelled holding up his bag of candy and Hana raced towards him only to be trapped in a vortex of ghosts and other spirits. She tried to get out, but she couldn't. I sighed in relief as I sat up. I blushed when I noticed just how uncomfortable my shorts were and who was the cause of it.

"Luca, remind me to make sure Hana _never_ has another piece of candy **_ever_** again."

I said and he nodded as we both looked over at Yoichi who was silently eating his candy while keeping his vortex of spirits around Hana.

* * *

A/N: I thought this chapter was hilarious and turned out pretty good. sorry if you guys didn't like it. Please read and review anyways.


	13. Actions Speak Louder Than Words

-Luca-

I followed after Natsume who had Hana in his arms. She'd eventually fallen asleep after crashing from her sugar rush. I had Yoichi on my back as we walked back to the Academy dorms.

"Hey Luca, think you can take Yoichi back? I got to make sure Hana gets back to her dorm."

Natsume said and I nodded before walking towards the elementary school. I was walking into one of the dorms when Yoichi said to put him down. I turned to leave when he grabbed my hand.

"You like Onee-chan don't you?"

He asked and I sighed at how smart he was.

"Yes, but Natsume likes her and she likes him."

I said and Yoichi nodded before turning and walking away. I sighed as I stood up and headed towards my own dorm. There really wasn't much I could do about it, maybe I could find someone else to learn to like.

_'There was always Hotaru, she's pretty cute. Mikan's more of a sister to me.'_

I thought with a sigh. I needed a nap.

* * *

-Natsume-

I briefly thought about taking Hana back to her dorm, but decided to take her to mine since I wanted some answers when she woke up. Like what the hell happened to her and why she did what she did. I blushed as I remembered the feel of her moving against me. I shook my head to clear it as I laid her down on my bed. I went to take a cold shower since thinking about what she did made a problem come back.

When I walked back into the room I noticed she was waking up. I quickly pulled on a pair of shorts before walking over to the couch facing the bed and sat down. I leaned back against the cushions and ran a towel through my hair as I waited for Hana to wake up. She slowly sat up and looked around the room confused. I smirked when I saw her blush as she looked at me.

"Where am I?"

She asked and I smiled to myself as I finished drying my hair.

"My room."

I said as I tossed the towel to the other side of the couch and looked up at her.

"So, care to explain what happened earlier?"

I asked and she blushed.

"No, not really."

She said crossing her arms over her chest and I sighed as I got up and moved over to the bed. She tried to get away, but I grabbed her ankle and pulled her back towards me then pinned her down and looked her in the eyes.

"I believe you owe me an explanation."

I said and she blushed again.

"I tried telling you, me and candy don't mix very well."

She said and I waited for her to continue.

"It makes me go crazy. It makes me do things that I want to do, but normally tell myself not to do because it's crazy."

She said and I blinked in surprise at her. If it makes her do things she wants to do, but normally wouldn't does that mean she wanted to bounce up and down on me like that? The thought made heat run through my veins and an idea pop into my head.

"You know, I should punish you for what you did to me."

I said as I leaned in close to her and she blushed.

"Look, I'm sorry. But I tried tell you-"

She started, but I cut her off by kissing her. She froze and I pulled back to look at her.

"I never said I didn't enjoy it, I'm just saying you could have waited until we were alone."

I said with a smirk and she blushed a deep red. I leaned down and pressed my lips to hers again and was shocked when she kissed me back. I knew I liked her, a lot, but I wasn't sure how she felt. But I did now, because I'd have to be an absolute idiot not to with how she's moving beneath me. I trailed a hand down her side to her hip and held her down, but not before she buckled against me and ground her hips against mine.

* * *

-Ice-

I couldn't stay still. His kisses were sending shock through my body and they were driving me insane. I knew how he felt now and it was the same way I did. But what's bad is I wanted him. When I woke up and saw him shirtless my dream came back to me in full detail and it made heat pool between my legs. I shivered as his hand trailed down my side to my hip and I moved my hips against his before he pushed them down against his bed. He broke away and growled at me as he looked down at me. I blushed at the heated look in his eye. He smirked at me before grinding his hips against mine. I threw my head back and moaned and he muffled it by kissing me again. I felt his fingers messing with the bottom of my shirt and pushed him back long enough to pull it up over my head and toss it to the floor, then I moved and kissed him this time with me ontop. I ran my fingers across his chest and smiled when I felt the muscles beneath ripple under my touch. I shivered when I felt him trail his fingers along my spine. He gripped me around the waist and flipped us so he was ontop again, but I didn't really complain when he kissed me again. I felt him tug at my pants and lifted my hips so he could take them off. I blushed when I realized I was only in my bra and panties while he still had his shorts on.

"It's not fair if you have on more clothes than I do."

I whispered as he moved to kiss my neck. I heard him laugh before he stood up and pushed his pants to the floor. I blushed when I saw he preferred to go around free style. He smirked at me before climbing back ontop of me and unclasped my bra and tugged my panties off. We were both completely naked and I didn't care. I was on fire, and it felt marvelous.

I gasped when I felt him spread my legs with one of his knees. He looked up at me and stopped.

"It's okay."

I said and he looked at me for a minute before I leaned up and kissed him.

"Really, it's ok."

I said and felt his grip around my waist tighten before I felt him at my entrance. I braced myself because I knew it was gonna hurt. I felt him push in and I clawed at his shoulders when he pushed past my barrier. He didn't move, which I was grateful for. I slowly relaxed and opened my eyes to look up at him. He looked so worried that I couldn't help but smile up at him. I nodded for him to continue and he slowly pulled out and I winced as a new wave of pain hit me, but when he pushed back in I couldn't help but moan at the pleasure that replaced it. When Natsume went to push in again I lifted my hips and ground my hips against him as he did causing us both to moan. I wrapped my arms around his neck to hold onto something as he kept pulling out and pushing back in. I felt something within me build up and when he hit a certain spot I snapped and screamed out his name as I came. I heard him groan as he continued to push in and out of me until I felt him cum inside me. He collapsed to the bed next to me and I rolled over and looked at him. His hair was clinging to his face and he was as out of breath as I was, but I could clearly see the smile on his face and I couldn't help but smile back. I was surprised when he reached out and pulled me to his chest, but was happy none the less. I closed my eyes and smiled when I felt him pull the covers up over us. I fell asleep happier than I had ever been in my entire life.


End file.
